User blog:Migster7/Omniverse Awards 2016: Voting Week
Yo peeps, Migster7 here to bring you the Omniverse Awards 2016 VOTING Blog. Yay. You all have chosen to nominate something or someone for every single one of the topics listed below, and now it's time to vote! The live results will occur August 15th, 2016. Voting has now begun. ---- User-Related Funniest User: ' *Yopo *Steve *CaT '''Nicest User: ' *CaT *Ulti *Mig *Echo6 *Toon '''Most Missed User: *Drake *WTB *Bink *Lego *Sub *Roads *Nick *Shadow Best Administrator/Bureaucrat: ''' *Mig *CaT '''Best Writer: *Sci *CaT *TJ *Brandon *Aaron Best Artist: *CaT *Ren *Aaron *Rob *Dyloxx *Cham Most Talented User: *Aaron *CaT *Rob Project-Related Best Finished Series: *Bryce Bowman: Origins *Mig X *John Smith 10 *Tech 10: Rebooted *Back in Action: Alien Universe *Jane Smith 10 Best Still-Running Series: *Tech 10: Star Spirit *Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Mack 10 *Age of the Unitrix *Omnimania Funniest Series: *Horizons *Ben 10: Unbound *Dora 10:re *Cisco 10: Vibeverse *Omni-World Best Canon Movie: *Destroy All Aliens *Secret of the Omnitrix *Ben 10: Alien Swarm Best Canon Video Game: *Protector of Earth *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (DS) *Ben 10: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10: Omniverse 1 Best Original Series Episode: *Benwolf *Midnight Maddness *Ben 10,000 *Ken 10 *A Small Problem *Back With A Vengeance *A Change of Face Best Alien Force Episode: *Ben 10 Returns Part 1 *War of the Worlds Part 1 *Save the Last Dance *The Final Battle Part 2 *Grounded *Good Copy, Bad Copy *Fool's Gold Best Ultimate Alien Episode: *The Ultimate Sacrifice *Absolute Power Part 2 *Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 *Night of the Living Nightmare *Duped *Enemy of My Frenemy Best Omniverse Episode: *Clyde Five *And Then There Were None *The Frogs of War Part 2 *A New Dawn *Ben Again *And Then There Was Ben *The Ballad of Mr. Baumann Saddest Canon Episode: *Catch A Falling Star *The Purge *The Final Countdown *The Ultimate Sacrifice *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 Best Fanon Movie: *Mig X: Revolution *Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed *Little Red Headed Girl *Ben 10: Breaking Point Best Fanon Video Game: *BTFF RPG *John Smith 10: The Era of Narnia *UltiVerse: Rise of a Hero Best Fanon Episode: *Time 21 *Journey to the Underworld *Window Shopper: Part 1 *The Alternative *Nikopol *Doctor Poo Saddest Fanon Episode: *When Everything Changed... *Ledger Recon *Pilot (Prototype: Genesis) Best Fanon Crossover: *The Colossal Christmas Crossover *Mig & Rich: It's About Time *Battle of the Omnitrices *Ben 10 - Generator Rex: Destroyer of Worlds *Lord of Chaos Most Detailed Fanon Series: *Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution *Tech 10: Rebooted *John Smith 10 Most Creative Fanon Series: *Age of the Unitrix *Horizons *Tech 10: Star Spirit *Tech 10: Rebooted *Mack 10 *Reflection *Omni-World Alien/Omnitrix-Related Best Canon Omnitrix Alien: ' *ChamAlien *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Diamondhead *Eatle *Blitzwolfer *XLR8 *Goop *Ditto *Water Hazard '''Best Canon Nemetrix Alien: ' *Tyrannopede *Terroranchula *Hypnotic *Slamworm *Buglizard *Panuncian *Ultimate Panuncian 'Best Canon Ultimate form: ' *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Gravattack *Ultimate Arctiguana 'Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien: ' *Living Laser *Planetesimal *MindMatter *Kugelblitz *Magidisk *Quantum *Bomb 2 Hell *Dementia 'Best Fanon Nemetrix Alien: ' *Fell Wygic *Tinyfang *Methanosian's Predator *Time Panther 'Best Fanon Ultimate form: ' *Ultimate Planetesimal *Ultimate Xylofreeze *Ultimate Armodrillo (Earth-68) *Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell *Ultimate Love Song *Ultimate Camera Shy *Ultimate Upgrade (Aaron) 'Best Fanon Omnitrix: ' *StarTrix *R.O.B. *Infinity Omnitrix *Triomnitrix *SpecTrix *Assault Omnitrix Character-Related 'Best Canon Recurring Character: ' *Baz-El *Hobble *Jerry *Julie Yamamoto *Professor Paradox *Cooper Daniels *Alan Albright *Kevin Levin '''Best Canon Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain: *Baz-El *Argit *Charmcaster *Fistina Funniest Canon Hero: ' *Kevin Levin *Rad Dudesman *Rook Blonko *Blukic *Ben 23 '''Most Relatable Canon Hero: ' *Ben Tennyson *Alan Albright *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Mr. Baumann 'Favorite Canon Couple: ' *Charmcaster x Darkstar *Ben Tennyson x Kai Greene *Ben Tennyson x Julie Yamamoto *Gwen Tennyson x Darkstar *Gwen Tennyson x Kevin Levin 'Most Relatable Canon Villain: ' *Albedo *Kevin Levin *Darkstar 'Best Canon Villain: ' *Albedo *Vilgax *Malware *The Highbreed *Hex *Aggregor *Maltruant '''Most Unique Canon Power: *Gas Manipulation *Technokinesis *Eating (Upchuck & Eatle) *Internal Star Power *Nightmarish Face Best Fanon Recurring Character: ' *Herc *Furtim Vernon *The Jester *Alvono (Tech 10: Rebooted) '''Best Fanon Hero: ' *Theodore Logical *John Smith *Ann Declanson (Earth-775775) *Ben (BTBP) '''Best Fanon Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain: *Tech (Tech 10: Rebooted) *Warlord Kroz *Grey Most Relatable Fanon Hero: ' *Kenny Tennyson (Earth-775775) *Shane Emerald *Robert Macaroni *Jane Smith *Tech (Tech 10: Rebooted) '''Most Relatable Fanon Villain: ' *Aeron (Earth-83) *Anti-Life Entity *Dave 'Best Fanon Villain: ' *Aeron (Earth-83) *Terox *Rigon *Anti-Life Entity *Ego *Intellectuary '''Most Unique Fanon Power: *Photo Negative Matter Inversion *Blood Manipulation *Rainbow in the Dark *13 Angel Guard *Photoreality Editing *Quantum Uncertainty *Vein Control *Unravel Matter ---- Before I forget, I'll make life easier for everyone, including myself. Here is a fresh copy for all of you: User-Related *Funniest User: *Nicest User: *Most Missed User: *Best Administrator/Bureaucrat: *Best Writer: *Best Artist: *Most Talented User: Project-Related *Best Finished Series: *Best Still-Running Series: *Funniest Series: *Best Canon Movie: *Best Canon Video Game: *Best Original Series Episode: *Best Alien Force Episode: *Best Ultimate Alien Episode: *Best Omniverse Episode: *Saddest Canon Episode: *Best Fanon Movie: *Best Fanon Video Game: *Best Fanon Episode: *Saddest Fanon Episode: *Best Fanon Crossover: *Most Detailed Fanon Series: *Most Creative Fanon Series: Alien/Omnitrix-Related *Best Canon Omnitrix Alien: *Best Canon Nemetrix Alien: *Best Canon Ultimate form: *Best Fanon Omnitrix Alien: *Best Fanon Nemetrix Alien: *Best Fanon Ultimate form: *Best Fanon Omnitrix: Character-Related *Best Canon Recurring Character: *Best Canon Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain: *Funniest Canon Hero: *Most Relatable Canon Hero: *Favorite Canon Couple: *Most Relatable Canon Villain: *Best Canon Villain: *Most Unique Canon Power: *Best Fanon Recurring Character: *Best Fanon Hero: *Best Fanon Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain: *Most Relatable Fanon Hero: *Most Relatable Fanon Villain: *Best Fanon Villain: *Most Unique Fanon Power: Category:Blog posts